


Come to Rest

by Maewn



Series: Songs of the Universe [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Endgame, Gen, bit of a song-fic, may have messed up some details but what the hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maewn/pseuds/Maewn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now everything has come to rest, the end has come and I am not afraid. We travel on, towards a new beginning. We slip away and we are unafraid."</p><p>Thoughts at the Crucible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Rest

**Inspired by this gif set on Tumbler:** [ **http://kaidaned.tumblr.com/post/131101183518/an-endless-dark-in-sovereign-galaxies-the-light-we** ](http://kaidaned.tumblr.com/post/131101183518/an-endless-dark-in-sovereign-galaxies-the-light-we)

**Also the song that goes with that: The Light We Cast from the Everybody’s gone to the Rapture soundtrack.**

**I own neither.**

The three pillars glow and Shepard could almost cry at the choice that lies before her.

She is so _tired_. _Has she not sacrificed enough?_

But she stumbles forwards, her feet nearly giving way as she limps up the ramp.

The green is calming but it feels…wrong. To take away the choices of a galaxy without their consent, she _cannot_ do that.

Likewise, the blue outright repulses her. Controlling the Reapers would not end well.

That leaves the red. The destruction of Reapers was what was intended from the beginning. She laughs, the sound tumbling from her lips, drowning in the hum of the Crucible. One more sacrifice for the galaxy.

She staggers forwards, each step feels like a herculean effort. Time seems to slow as she slowly, ever so _slowly_ makes her way up to the red pillar.

Her hands shake as she aims but she manages to still the tremors. This must be perfect. She will not fail. One shot, two, three and at the fourth, there is a rumbling and the Crucible at last fires.

_Now everything has come to rest._

Fire sweeps out, and she closes her eyes against the rush of heat.

_The end has come._

She remembers the Normandy and her beloved crew and smiles. It’s been a good run. The best.

_And I am not afraid._


End file.
